Yo no sé como amarle
by Lady Lyuva
Summary: Mi primer fic basado en la obra musical "Jesucristo Superestrella". Original de Andrew Lloyd Weber. Versión de Camilo Sesto. Interpretada por Angela Carrasco. Ya saben, los personajes pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi.


Escuchando "Jesucristo Superestrella", en la versión de Camilo Sesto, me llegó la inspirancia. Subo este Fic, el primero basado en una obra musical. Espero lo disfruten. Es una de mis favoritas de la obra y quise darle un final más acorde a mi gusto.

* * *

**YO NO SÉ COMO AMARLE**

Todo cambió cuando descubrí su verdadera identidad. Albert no sólo es Albert, el hombre que va y viene a voluntad, como el viento, haciendo lo que desea y siendo libre y feliz. O al menos, creí que lo era. Ahora, resulta que en realidad, él es William Albert Andley y todo ha cambiado entre nosotros dos.

La camaradería que compartimos mientras vivimos los dos juntos en el departamento de Magnolia ha desaparecido. Mientras compartimos la cotidianidad del día a día, realmente me sentí como en un hogar. Fue mucho más allá de lo que yo viví en el Hogar de Pony y de los primeros días en Lakewood, en compañía de Anthony, Archie y Stear. Con Albert, tenía todo: un hogar, una persona a quien quiero y que me quería. Alguien con quien yo podía ser yo, sin que lo tomara a mal o me malinterpretara. Pude llorar sin cuidarme de preocuparle o de molestarle.

Me alegré profundamente de que recuperara su memoria, su vida y su posición. ¡Vaya que sí! Claro que ante mi petición de que me repudiara como su pupila me atajó con un rotundo "no". Por el contrario, me ha arrastrado a una sociedad donde yo no encajo. Pero el estar cerca de él, después de esos horribles meses de separación, me impulsó a aceptar su petición. Y si la tía Aloy fue severa conmigo cuando recién me adoptó Albert, ahora es peor, tal parece que todo lo que hago está mal visto por la alta sociedad de Chicago: mi modo de vestir, mi modo de hablar, mi modo de conducirme en la mesa. Tengo que aprender un sinfín de reglas de etiqueta que me apabullan.

Hay días que quisiera correr y no parar hasta el Hogar de Pony, para llorar en el regazo de la señorita Pony, como cuando niña me lastimaba o recibía algún castigo por parte de la Hermana María. Pero basta con que llegue Albert a casa y me mire con sus profundos ojos color zafiro, llenos de dulzura y gozo, llenándome a mí de los mismos sentimientos, para que me diga: "bueno, lo intentaré nuevamente".

**OoOoO**

Mi corazón late a mil por hora cuando le veo. Con nadie más me ha sucedido esto y sé que lo amo. Y sé también que no debería de amarle. El es mi primer y último amor. Cuando descubrí que, además del patriarca del clan Andley, Albert es mi Príncipe de la Colina, con su frase que me derrite: "Eres más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras", todas mis barreras se vieron arrasadas como si de un deslave volcánico se tratara. Y esas mismas barreras están siendo levantadas de nuevo. La tía Aloy se encarga de ello, no hay día en que no me haga ver que yo no soy la indicada para él, y me pide que le ayude a que Albert se incline hacia alguna de las encumbradas y dignas damas de la encumbrada y digna sociedad de Chicago, porque, en su defecto, deberá "importar" una novia de Escocia.

Me puse tan furiosa, yo que por lo regular pongo buena cara ante las situaciones más difíciles y que ni siquiera ante la odiosa maledicencia de los Leagan me exalté y perdí mi buena cara de niña inocente, ahora sí que no me contuve y le dije a la tía Aloy que no sería yo quien le ayudaría con semejante y digna encomienda. Se me quedó mirando unos momentos y yo huí cobardemente, porque estaba segura que mis sentimientos se reflejaban en mi cara.

No lo puedo ocultar, sólo lo intento. Pero he de ser sincera conmigo misma: amo a Albert y la tía se ha dado cuenta de ello. Claro, yo no tengo la experiencia necesaria como para poner cara de poker ante los demás y que no se den cuenta de esto. Albert, gracias a Dios, como está tan ocupado con su nueva posición, ni siquiera lo sospecha. Trato de comportarme como lo hacía cuando vivimos juntos en el departamento del Magnolia. En ese entonces, yo estaba segura que mis sentimientos hacia Albert eran puramente fraternales, pero me equivoqué. Es tan diferente a lo que sentí por Anthony o por Terry, y además me juré a mi misma que no me enamoraría nuevamente, para no sufrir. Pero, cae más pronto un hablador que un cojo. Me enamoré de Albert en cuanto se alejó de mi lado, presionado por su posición como jefe de la familia Andley.

**OoOoO**

Nunca sentí tantos deseos de romper algo, salí a galope por los amplios campos que pertenecen a la Mansión Andley de Lakewood. La fiesta tuvo la culpa: El cumpleaños de la tía Aloy y claro, antes de que se efectuará, me tuve que aguantar el largo sermón sobre mi comportamiento y que no debía estar muy cerca de "mi padre", ya que él tenía la obligación de fungir como anfitrión y sería "una magnífica oportunidad para conocer alguna de las prospectas a prometida". Todo lo veía rojo desde antes de la fiesta y en la misma, Albert se dedicó a bailar con todas las mujeres que se le pusieron enfrente, sin dedicarme más que una que otra fugaz mirada.

¡Qué difícil es estar cerca de quien amas y no poder ni siquiera tocarlo! El colmo fue Eliza Leagan, quien se le pegó como lapa y no lo soltó durante más de dos horas; claro, todo bajo la mirada aprobadora de la tía abuela. Me tuve que retirar un rato a fin de calmarme, porque las lágrimas me traicionaban. ¡Maldita costumbre la mía de llorar por todo! Es tan humillante. Más como ahora, que lo que deseo es pegarle a alguien. No me importó que fuera de madrugada, necesitaba desahogarme y salí como loca a las caballerizas, yo misma ensille el caballo árabe de Albert y lo monté y corrí… corrí… corrí… hasta sentirme desfallecer.

Cuando regresé, Albert me esperaba inquieto y enojado por no haberle avisado que iba a salir. Me empezó a regañar y yo no pude más, volqué todo mi enojo contra él y le pedí que me dejara en paz. No tenía ganas de escuchar más reproches. De nuevo, las lágrimas malditas me inundaron los ojos y no quise que se diera cuenta, así que me escapé y me encerré en mi habitación, a fin de calmarme. Lo logré cuando, en un perverso impulso, tomé las tijeras que tengo en mi estuche de costura, tomé el vestido que llevé a la fiesta y que Albert me compró en color verde "ya que resalta tus ojos, pequeña", me dijo en ese momento y me dediqué a cortarlos en miles de pedazos. Me sentí mucho mejor. Ahora, tengo que esconder los hilachos de tela que delatan mi delito.

**OoOoO**

Hoy, Albert me preguntó que quién era yo y dónde había dejado a Candy, la niña inocente, tierna, dulce y cariñosa. Y es cierto, hace semanas, que me comporto como una arpía. Tal parece que tomé clases con Eliza Leagan. No puedo evitarlo. Tengo que fingir que no le amo y es demasiado doloroso verlo alternar con otras mujeres. Mucho más sabiendo que la tía abuela insiste en buscarle una esposa y, lo peor de todo, es que está considerando a Eliza Leagan como la mejor candidata para semejante honor. Tía Aloy se ha dado cuenta de lo que siento por Albert. Y no hay día en que no me recalque que la posición del patriarca de la familia le obliga a buscar una esposa a su altura. Y yo… yo… yo quiero matar a Eliza Leagan, cosa que nunca desee cuando me trataban tan mal recién llegué a vivir a su casa. Pero ahora, está involucrado Albert y, he de confesarlo, los celos que siento son galvánicos, creo que sólo tienen comparación con la erupción del Vesubio.

¿Puede haber algo peor? ¡Pero claro que lo hay! La tía abuela se ha empeñado en encontrarme "un buen partido", a fin de que me case (y por lo que intuyo, desea que lo haga antes que Albert). ¡Antes me muero o me meto de monja! ¿Y qué dijo Albert? "Bueno, pequeña… si tú estás segura de que deseas casarte…" Me di media vuelta y les dejé con la palabra en la boca.

**OoOoO**

Ni yo entiendo lo que me pasa. Hay días que quiero matar a Albert, días que quiero suicidarme yo, días que quiero matar a la tía abuela, días que quiero matar a Eliza y días que no tengo deseos más que de huir como una cobarde de esta situación. Cada día que pasa, me cuesta más trabajo ocultar lo que siento por Albert y cuando lo veo con otra mujer, sobre todo con Eliza Leagan, quien está tomando muy en serio la proposición de la tía abuela y se comporta como su novia, aún cuando ni siquiera ha recibido una proposición de él, siento… no sé que siento: dolor, ira, impotencia, deseos de morirme, de correr, de ir y alejarla de él arrastrándola de los cabellos.

**OoOoO**

Nunca pensé enamorarme de esta manera. No quiero que Albert se case con otra mujer ¡no quiero, no quiero, no quiero! Cuando lo de Terry, no dude ni un instante en dejárselo a Susanna, y hoy me doy cuenta de que no era amor lo que sentía por él. Tal vez, inclusive, ya estaba enamorada de Albert y por eso lo hice. Claro que me dolió, pero ni siquiera sentía la mitad de lo que siento con respecto a Albert.

¡Basta ya! La tía abuela me ha dado el tiro de gracia. Me ha dicho que habló con Albert y que están arreglando la petición de mano de Eliza Leagan. Si él lo ha decidido así, yo no tengo nada que hacer en su casa. Así que regreso al Hogar de Pony y de allí, ya veré qué hacer para reconstruir mi vida. Como con Terry, nunca más volveré a verle, sería demasiado doloroso saberlo dichoso y casado con otra mujer que no seré yo. Le avisé a la tía abuela que me iba y que no estaba dispuesta a regresar. Ni siquiera me importa si me quitan este maldito apellido que tanto daño me ha causado.

**OoOoO**

-¡Candy! –Albert la alcanzó cuando la muchacha llegaba al camino que llevaba a la Colina de Pony.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó la rubia con cierto enojo.

-¿Cómo qué? –replicó Albert-. He venido a buscarte.

-¿Para qué? ¿Acaso pretendes que asista a tu compromiso y a tu boda?

Albert la miró con ojos sorprendidos. Hacía semanas que su rubia pequeña se comportaba de manera tan odiosa con él. ¿Qué sucedía con ella? La tía Aloy, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, le había informado que Candy había decidido volver a su hogar. Y mientras, seguía machacándole la idea de formalizar con Eliza Leagan, y dar su consentimiento para un próximo compromiso entre Candy y Edward Goldman, ya que la familia se ha mostrado de acuerdo en un enlace matrimonial. Desde hacía tiempo, Albert sospechaba que la tía Aloy pretendía lograr el casamiento, tanto de él, como el de la rubia pecosa, separándolos definitivamente y eso no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo. Tenía la muy firme sospecha de que Aloy había contado a Candy una versión muy diferente de lo que en verdad él sentía por Eliza Leagan: una profunda animadversión, tomando en cuenta todo el daño que su familia había hecho a Candy y que además, era la mujer más afectada y frívola que él conociera.

La huida de Candy le había dicho mucho: que ella no deseaba casarse, como trataba de hacerle creer la tía Aloy. Pero… al alcanzarla y sufrir la ira de la muchacha, no le gustaba nada.

-¿Cuál compromiso? –preguntó molesto.

-¡Ay, por favor! –el tono ácido le dejó helado-. Sé que te vas a comprometer con Eliza Leagan.

-¡Jamás! –replicó, ahora ya enojado y se colocó a su lado-. ¿Cómo crees que pueda siquiera pensar en Eliza como una posible esposa?

-La tía abuela me dijo… -comenzó a replicar Candy.

-¡La tía abuela está loca si cree que lo voy a hacer!

Albert acabó por abrazar a Candy con fuerza y con furia.

-¿Qué no te has dado cuenta, pequeña, que a quien amo es a ti? –preguntó con firmeza.

-No –negó Candy y se trató de zafar el agarre-. ¡Suéltame! ¡Yo no…!

-¿Tú no qué? –la interrumpió Albert y le buscó la mirada-. ¿No me amas? Dímelo mirándome a los ojos –la retó.

A pesar de las largas semanas de enojo, Candy seguía siendo tan transparente como el cristal. Y si Albert no había intentado ningún avance, fue porque, distraído con el trabajo en el Corporativo y el Banco, no había puesto total atención a la chica. Pero el saber que podría verse alejado de ella, le había hecho reaccionar y corrió como un loco para alcanzarla, a despecho de los reclamos de la anciana Aloy.

-¡Mira tú que presumido! –replicó, aún muy enojada, Candy-. ¿Por qué habría de amarte?

-Tu corazón te delata –el pecho de Albert estaba apretado con el de ella-. Siento como se desboca por sólo tenerte así abrazada –la apretó con mayor fiereza y fuerza-. Yo sí te lo digo con toda seguridad: te amo, Candy White Andley, y no descansaré hasta que seas mi esposa.

-No puedo –acabó por musitar la chica, tratando de rehuir la mirada de los azules ojos.

-¿Por qué no? –Albert acercó su rostro peligrosamente al de Candy, casi contando las pecas que le adornaban la naricita respingada.

-No soy lo que tú mereces… -replicó Candy y las lágrimas la traicionaron-. ¡Malditas lágrimas! –se quejó.

Albert sonrió feliz, esas lágrimas eran lo que él necesitaba para corroborar lo que ya sospechaba.

-Benditas, porque me dicen que me amas como yo a ti –le replicó.

No le dio tiempo de más y la besó con mucha suavidad, depositando en la caricia todo su amor. Candy aún trató de resistirse un poco, pero acabó por entregarse a la dicha de verse envuelta en los brazos y aprisionada en la boca de su amor.

-Albert… -balbuceó.

-Sí, pequeña, Albert –el muchacho sonrió triunfal-. Ese es mi nombre para ti. Ya sé que la tía Aloy te ordenó llamarme William, pero soy tu Albert, el que te amó prácticamente desde que te conoció, sin importar clases sociales ni edades. Dime ¿serás mi esposa?

-Yo no puedo aceptar, Albert, no soy… Candy se vio interrumpida por un nuevo beso.

-Esas son las letanías de la tía Aloy –replicó Albert-. Pero soy yo quien decidirá con quien me casaré. Y te he elegido a ti. La única persona que tiene poder para evitarlo eres tú misma. Dime, entonces –un nuevo y breve beso precedió la petición-. ¿Te casarás conmigo?

-Sí… -murmuró Candy, vencida y rendida ante el torbellino que Albert despertaba en ella.

-De acuerdo, vamos a visitar a tus madres y a los chicos del Hogar de Pony, ya que tengo que pedir formalmente tu mano a tu familia y regresaremos a Chicago, a organizar una estruendosa fiesta de compromiso como para que a la tía Aloy le dé un ataque cardiaco.

_*****FIN*****_

_**Lady Lyuva Sol.**_


End file.
